A Captain of Iron
by blue-eyed-bird
Summary: After saving the world from Loki's wrath and the Chitauri, there have been some feelings left unsaid between the Captain and the Iron Man. But once they both start opening up to each other, they begin to realise how they really feel. Steve/Tony. Please note there will be NSFW content in some future chapters; proceed with caution - A Stony Fic


_**A Captain of Iron**_

_**A/N: Based on the 'Stony Gif Series' (by lokifull | tumblr /tagged/stony-series), dedicated to dreams-keep-us-alive |tumblr, with generous amounts of help from ohmysharkweek | tumblr**_

_**Part One: Did your heart break?**_

_**Stark Tower, New York**_

Stark was hard at work on a new invention of his, his full attention poured directly into his work. He wouldn't stop to eat, rest – he'd even put off taking leave for the bathroom for as long as a man could. Days and nights would fade into one and sleep was nonexistent as far as Tony was concerned. He barely even took the time to visit Pepper when she was home. If anyone stopped by on a whim or came to visit him for any given reason, they'd receive more communication from a flower pot than Tony Stark, whilst hard at work. The only goal he had in mind was to finish his work as promptly as possible.

"Stark," A familiar voice echoed throughout Tony's workshop, although he didn't even so much as raise his head to acknowledge the guest. An awkward cough followed, trying to grasp the Iron Man's attention. "_Tony."_

"All right, all right, Cap'n. I know you're there." Stark finally found the effort to respond, a tired sigh encasing his words. Milliseconds later, he was back to being focused on smelting two pieces of metal coiling together; it looked to be part of some kind of circuit, connected to a large weapon-like object. "Damn it!" Tony cursed as the coiling fell away from each other.

Rogers stood awkwardly, watching on as Tony furiously tried to amend his slight mistake in his workings. As Steve observed, he came to notice the dark bruising beneath Stark's eyes and the weary look upon his face. Surely Stark hadn't _really _been working for a week straight?

"When did Fury assign this new project to you, then?" Steve attempted to make conversation, feigning interest in this so-called weaponry facility. The Captain wasn't interested in the missiles, the heavy armour and the oversized guns. He didn't particularly care for objects that took life and destroyed towns and cities.

Stark raised his head at that, a lone eyebrow arching up into a questioning look. "Don't act like you care, Rogers. I need to get the work done. If it means I miss a few nights' sleep, so be it." He quickly went back to the project at hand.

Steve took it upon himself to sit down at the work bench opposite the Iron Man; he had no intention of leaving yet.

As silence settled around them, with only the interruption of Stark at work, Rogers found himself gazing aimlessly at the man before him. He noticed every line and crease marking Tony's face, the way his dark hair curled in at the nape of his neck and the sparkle in the hazel of his tired eyes. And just for a minute, Steve could not bear the thought of turning away. He carried on memorising every little detail carved onto the heroic figure in front of him. He was so caught up in his thoughts and the man who stood a mere metre away from him, that he did not notice his stare was being returned – but by then it was too late.

Stark had ceased any form of work and was now looking at the Captain intently. "Your heart, did it break? When you saw me and thought me to be dead?"

The question was simple enough, but any form of an answer would deliver complicated results, and as it happens, Steve was not ready to be asked such an intimate query. So much so, that he found himself almost paralysed as he relapsed back into the memory of the Iron Man lying on the streets of New York, believed to be dead. "Tony..." It was the only coherent response Steve could form.

An urgency entered Stark's voice as he next spoke, "Yes or no, Steve?" Tony's eyes were wild with the need for knowledge as he stared desperately at the Captain.

Steve couldn't hold the emotion back, as it seeped through the veins of his body. He knew his voice would shake if he spoke and he could feel his eyes tinge with tears – his face reddening under the gaze of the Iron Man. Finally, he had the courage to respond and, with all honesty, he whispered, "You know it did."


End file.
